Rise Of Madness: The Shadow
Not to be confused with the character. The Shadow is the 6th episode in the series. Synopsis The Shadow is hired in secret by an unknown client to protect Mayor Sven Teece. Meanwhile, Corban, Nicholas and Karl Finch continue their pursuit of Oliver and Charlie, who are trying to leave Cyrus City for good. Diego Horowitz tries to figure out the truth behind the disappearances. Plot Laila Wilson receives a letter from an unknown sender. After reading it she gasps with shock and drops the letter. The camera zooms in on the letter, and the words 'You will pay for your sins' are written on the paper in blood. After the opening credits we see the Shadow on the rooftop. She meets up with a man in a hood. The hooded man offers her thousands of dollars to protect the Mayor. The Shadow inquires why he wants to protect the mayor, but he tells her to decide by midnight. Meanwhile, Diego Horowitz meets up with Vice Mayor Cole Slotemaker. Cole agrees to help Horowitz solve the disappearances. Karl Finch, Nicholas and Corban arrive at Charlie's Farm to see if they can figure out where they are heading. Finch discovers a computer that is still on the page for the local airport. The trio go to the airport. At the Airport, Charlie and Oliver are waiting for the plane so that they can escape from Cupid. Nicholas, Corban and Finch barge in and everyone leaves. A fight breaks out between the two groups (Charlie and Oliver and Corban, Nicholas and Finch). The fight continues for a while, and eventually it goes outside. Corban and Oliver are having a one on one fight, but Charlie is fighting Nicholas and Finch by himself. A small plane is taking off, and as Charlie is about to kill Nicholas, Finch shoots him in the knee with a shotgun at close range, practically blasting it clean off. Cupid returns to the mysterious island to the shock of Dr O'Malley, Miss Silvia and Captain Marko. Captain Marko explains that they still don't have enough test subjects to complete operation Exodus. This angers Cupid and he uses his clawed Knuckle-Dusters to gouge one of Captain Marko's eyes out. While Cole and Horowitz are looking through the restaurant from the previous episode. The Shadow is waiting for them. Horowitz thinks she is there to kill them, but she assures him that she does not want a fight. She asks if either of them hired her to protect the Mayor, and they both deny it. The Shadow disappears. Back at the airport, Charlie is bleeding everywhere. His leg falls of, and even though he is almost unconscious, he dives onto Finch and shoves him into the propeller of the small plane, which kills him. Charlie falls unconscious. Oliver use Finch's shotgun to hold Nicholas and Corban captive. That night at Midnight The Shadow returns to the rooftop. The hooded man asks if she has decided upon an answer. She refuses, and he threatens her. She still refuses, and this time he almost kills her, so she agrees. Before she can say anything else, the hooded figure says "Be sure to keep your promises" before running into the night. The Shadow tries to follow him, but he has gone. She looks over the city and says to herself that "I'd rather protect my enemy then get myself killed by an insane cult member." Appearances * The Hooded Man * Karl Finch Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}